Rumi's Fantasy Story
by E.J. Works
Summary: A fanfic of my own comic BOL http:betting-on-love.deviantart.com Rumi writes a little fantasy story with all of the main characters and a few new peeps.


Once long ago there was a princess name Noa. Her family was undergoing some severe financial losses even though they had much land.

To keep from losing every thing the King and Queen betrothed their daughter to a Prince named Darius.

Now Darius was five years older than Noa and they met only once before their marriage was to take place. Noa was only four and Darius nine. Darius played a few ball games with Noa and decided he liked her very much. As he got older he kept those memories of playing with Noa as a cherished moment and remained faithful to her. He waited patiently until she would be old enough to merry him.

However, Noa was too little to remember a game played so long ago. As she got older and became aware that she was to marry a man she didn't remember she became scared and only wanted to find a way to escape the marriage.

Finally on Noa's sixteenth birthday feast her father made the announcement. "To Noa, the fairest princess to grace these

castle halls. She has grown to be a fine woman and will make Darius a happy man. Within a fortnight we leave for Darius's castle where they will be wed!"

Many shouts and cheers were given in praise of Noa and her up coming wedding.

Noa could only try to smile and drink her wine. But her ladies in waiting knew their mistress was distressed over this news.

One in particular knew just how much the king's words hurt her dearest friend.

"What will I do?" Noa moaned in her bed chaimber while Rumi helped to undress her. "I knew this was coming, but so soon?"

"King Aragon has been paying your father's debts for years knowing you'd marry his son. I guess he got tired of waiting

for the good king to keep his word," Rumi said. She sat her mistress down in a chair and began to take out the jewels

holding Noa's hair up in braids.

"I suppose..."

"You'll make a wonderful bride. Your mother is already ordering the material for your dress. You'll look resplendent all

decked out. The fairest bride of all times." Rumi then pulled out a hair brush and started working on the knots in Noa's

knee length hair.

"Thank you, Rumi. You're really sweet, but it's not my looks that bother me. What's going to happen after the ceremony?

when the guest are gone home and it's just me and Prince Darius?" Noa shivered a little at the frightening thought.

Rumi put the brush down and hugged her. "Don't worry about that... Prince Darius is known by all as a fair and kind man, he

won't make you do anything you don't want to."

"Then he'll call off the wedding!" Noa exclaimed a little mad.

Rumi held onto her friend and patted her on the shoulder. "You know better then that. Why don't you worry about the wedding

plans and leave what comes later for later?"

Noa sighed. "Alright I'll try." she heaved another sigh and hugged Rumi back.

Rumi resumed brushing her hair.

"So, did you happen to over hear what mother has planed for the wedding feast?"

"I didn't, but Yoko told me that the main course is to be duck la'orange."

Rumi happily prattled on and on, even when she suspected that Noa was no longer listening. She tucked the princess in bed and

then headed for her own bed chamber.

Alone in her room Noa rolled over to face the window. "What will become of me?" she asked of the moon. But she heard no

reply.

A fortnight later the entire royal court was ready to leave for Prince Darius's castle.

Noa sat in a carriage with her favorite ladies in waiting, Yoko and Rumi.

The long caravan started the journey across country with the princess as gloomy as ever and her maids try hard to entertain

her.

After many days of traveling and making camp in the woods they came across a small village. The king ordered them to stop,

they would make marry for two days and then go on with their traveling.

Rumi thought this to be a good chance to cheer up her princess, and led her to the flee market in the town.

So it was that Princess Noa, Rumi, and Yoko were browsing through the goods at the flee market when they met Rai.

Rai was a little scrap of a girl who barely ate for lack of money to buy food. But she worked hard selling her step mother's

goods at the flee market.

Rumi wanted to keep Noa's mind as far away from the coming wedding as possible, so she looked around for something that would

distract her when she saw Rai's little stand. It was a very odd stand with a variety of goods. Rumi took Noa by the

hand and led her over. "Good day, would you be so kind as to tell us what you're selling?" Rumi said cheerfully to the sad

looking girl.

"Yes ma'am. These are all things made by my step mother. These are all cats made out of clay. This is a rug, it's very nice

to step on this in the morning instead of a cold floor. Would you like to touch it?"

Yoko looked at the cats, Noa felt of the rug, and Rumi went on to point at something else.

"This a bit odd looking, what is it?"

Rai looked rather embarrassed. "This is for a game I made, it's quite silly." Rai reached out as though to hide the small

item, but Rumi was too fast for her.

The blonde picked it up and held it out of Rai's reach. "I'll have you know I'm very silly myself. Please tell me how you

play."

"Yes, please do," Noa spoke up her eye's fixed on the little clay toy in Rumi's hands.

"Well, first you make marks in the dirt." Rai moved from behind her booth and bent down to write in the dirt with her finger.

She made a squire and then she put an X in it. "Then you take that and-"

"Rai! What are you doing, stupid girl?" an elderly woman yelled as she walked over to the small group.

Princess Noa sensed trouble and spoke quickly. "She was showing us how to find a good tavern to eat at tonight. I like this rug very much,

what do I owe you for it?"

Rai stood and used her foot to put the dirt back in it's rightful place. "Four silver coins, please."

The woman stared at them, suspicion written on her face.

"I'd like both of these cats," Yoko said smiling and holding up two blue painted cats.

Not to be left out, Rumi picked up the first item in reach. "I'd like this... uh... cow?" she puzzled starring at

the odd wood carving.

"A dragon!" The old woman said with disgusts.

"Of coerce, I was only joking." Rumi said trying to sooth any ruffled feathers.

"I have two gold coins..." Noa opened her pouch.

The woman's eyes became large and stared in anticipation of what Noa would pull out.

"I hope this will cover every thing," Noa continued as she reached out her hand with the two gold pieces.

"It more then covers it!" Rai said. "But, you're my first customer so I have no change."

The old woman took the money from Noa before it could be placed in the palm of Rai's hands. "Pay with exact coins or spend

extra, that's the way it is around here. But I'm not a greedy soul, so I'll let you have just one more of my rugs."

She bit into the coin and looked pleased with herself. "We're closing early, hurry up and take your purchases."

Not seeing any other choices, Rumi and Yoko cared the items and fallowed Noa away to the next stand.


End file.
